Squib
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Petunia and Vernon never met, she’s still single and goes out and gets drunk every night. But Harry is still there, and working to support her son, of yeah, and he doesn't even know about the wizarding world
1. What makes the world turn

Petunia and Vernon never met, she's still single and goes out and gets drunk every night. But Harry is still there, and working to support her son, of yeah, and he doesn't even know about the wizarding world.  
  
I don't not own Harry Potter or the world there fore of.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
But Albus, even if is a A Well you know. He at least deserves to know about his heritage cried the exasperated of one Minerva McGonagal, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Why should we do that to him Minerva, just ask Mr. Filch. Why show him something that he should by all rights and blood be able to do, yet he can't. No I think he would be much better off with out magic. said Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of said School. She sighed but knew she was beat and dropped the subject  
  
Five Years Later  
  
Petunia, I'm off to work, I am going to drop off Luke at school, don't even bother with the liquor cabinet, I have the key's to all five lock's Harry yelled as he left the small studio apartment he shared with his Aunt Petunia, who was a good for nothing clubber who more often than not would come home either drunk or with a man, and quite often both. Also in the apartment lived his three year old cousin Luke, Harry often considered it a miracle that he was a perfectly normal, healthy baby even with his aunt's drinking. All in all the apartment was in a pretty good neighborhood, in the northern end of Surrey, right out front of his building was a small park with green grass and graffiti free play equipment. After dropping off his cousin he walked back to his building and entered the under ground parking structure and after locating his car, which wasn't much just an old beat up Austin Mini which guzzled gas like no tomorrow. It was a beautiful late spring day but it had obviously been raining that night and a thin layer of fog still hung above the road as he drove the thirty minutes through the London suburbs then spent another thirty getting through the unusually crowded streets of london proper before finally pulling into the car park at his place of work, Grunnings Drill Works.  
  
Hello Mr. Potter, you know the _Drill_. the security guard said chuckling at his own joke, they had been forced to hire on extra security ever since they had gotten a contract to work with a new Government made Alloy that would machine Titanium at twice the speed of anything previous. He went through a pat down, and an ex-ray machine, and finally a bag search. Walking up to the outer office where he worked as an assistant he heard a voice.  
  
Yes, I'll get you a sample of it tomorrow No I can't get it today, do you realize the security they have here. it was then that Harry realized it was his boss, Vernon Dursley. It will be fifteen grams as requested, and I'll hide it in the handle of my brief case No it's a similar metal they won't even know. Harry couldn't believe it once he realized what Vernon was talking about, after spending a second thinking about it at his desk he got up and went strait to the presidents office and quickly got past Fran the elderly Secretary with a quick It's urgent. and after making sure Dursley wasn't in there he told the President of Grunnings, Bill Johnson everything he had heard in that hallway  
  
The Next day  
  
Good work Mr. Potter. We intercepted the sample and Mr. Dursley is being dealt with by the police. Mr. Johnson said. Now, how much do you make? he asked.  
  
Twelve fifty an hour sir, why? Harry could only hope where this conversation was going.  
  
I think with how much money you saved us we can double that number. he said with a smile, Harry was speechless.  
  
Thank you sir, I don't know what to say. Well, except, could I possibly have tomorrow off, it's my cousins birthday and I want to be there for once? Harry said, Mr. Johnson didn't even think twice before saying.  
  
Sure thing, I need to put in the paper work for your raise any way, so stay home and have fun. he said smiling  
  
That Day at Hogwarts  
  
Albus, I was just sending out the first round of letters, and I noticed an odd name, Luke Evans. So I thought sure there were plenty of family's by the name of Evans, but I looked into it. He only has his mother, _Petunia_ Evans listed under parents. Albus, this is Harry Potters cousin! yet again it was Minerva McGonagal who had entered Albus' office with concerns about the new students.  
  
Well, I believe it is time to face what has been fifteen years in coming. I'll see to them myself you just take care of the rest of them. he said and went to work writing the letter to Luke himself  
  
That evening  
  
Everything was quiet in the Evans apartment as Harry was doing the dinner dishes, Luke was just finishing his home work, and Petunia was passed out in her room after having gone to the bars during the day for once. But that silence was soon broken by the buzzer ringing and an odd voice saying.  
  
Hello, could you please buzz me in Mr. Potter, I wish to speak to you. it said, so Harry, thinking it was some one from work buzzed the person in. It took about two minuets for who ever it was to reach their door as the building had no lift.  
  
So I assume this has something to do Drop 478? Harry asked, the old man looked at him curiously before responding.  
  
No Mr. Potter, this has nothing to do with your job. But rather with your parents. Oh, by the way, My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. he said.  
  
What are you on about, Wizard nonsense. And what the Hell do my drunkard's of parents have to do with your visit? Harry asked with venom.  
  
How dare you talk about such wonderful as your parents like that. Dumbledore said raising out of his seat, an aura of anger enshrouding him.  
  
And how dare you waltz into my home and tell me I can't talk about my deadbeat parents, however the Hell I want! Harry yelled, a much weaker, but equally as angry an Aura came up around him.  
  
came a voice from the hallway that lead to the three bedrooms, it was slurred so Harry didn't need to guess who it was. I was wondering when you freaks would finally remember about him. she said, but it seemed to take Dumbledore a minuet before he saw through the years of booze, smoking, and the occasional bit of drug use.  
  
Ah, Miss Evans. I am afraid this has nothing to do with Mr. Potter, but rather to do with your son. he replied, Harry was looking curiously at the two, unknowing of most of what was happening. I am glad to announce that Lukas Evans has been excepted to Hogwarts.  
  
No, you may have sucked Lilly into that life of even deeper than me. You will not do that to my son! she yelled, that was the final straw for Harry.  
  
Aunt Petunia, what the hell is he going on about? Harry asked. Before he was ranting about Schools for Magic  
  
As much as I wish he was off his rocker, he isn't. When your mother was eleven our parents told that they were in fact, Wizard and witch. this fact seemed to surprise Dumbledore, but she went on. So she got her letter to Hogwarts and went off to learn that shit! So two years I am waiting for my Hogwarts letter, now mind you, I'm only a year younger than she was. After two years and no letter my parents gave up hope. I escaped that life, I was a Squib, and it appears you are one as well she said showing the first smile she had since luke was three.  
  
I am afraid she's right Mr. Potter, you are what we in our world call a squib. If you didn't gather that means a non-magical child born to magical parents. he explained.  
  
Yes, I gathered that. Harry said dryly. What I want to know is what this all has to do with Luke?  
  
Luke is a Wizard Harry, and whether or not you pay his way, he will go! Dumbledore said. Your parents left half of their substantial fortune to me, that will pay his way and then some. he defensively.  
  
Fine professor. But tell me this? Why was I in the dark about this up until now? He asked.  
  
It was decided that it was in your best interest not to know of the magical world, and several laws prevent squibs who know nothing of magic to know of it. Dumbledore explained sadly


	2. Into the valley of Death

I do not own Harry Potter or the Typhoon fighter jet.  
  
Thanks to all you reviewers, your praise has made me decide to go on.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Evans, Lucius. called Minerva McGonagal, and quickly a rather confident looking young boy walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
it said in his head. I was expecting your cousin would reach me soon, but from you I see he wont. Now where to put you?  
  
Just put me where I belong. Luke replied, his bluntness took the hat by surprise.  
  
Rather straight to the point, aren't you Mr. Evans. Okay, let's see, a great desire to prove your self to your cousin, I see why you look up to him so much. the hat said.  
  
Yes, he is a person to be admired, now back to my sorting. Luke said impatiently.  
  
Quite a good mind as well, brave, but also willing to bide your time rather than foolishly rush into things. You have very little loyalty to those you barely know, and don't trust easily. Hufflepuff is out first. You would do well in Gryffindor, but is not for you. So it is down to Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. But you have a greater thirst to prove yourself than to learn. All in all, you would do best in  
  
it yelled and the table closest to the outside wall screamed their approval  
  
Seven years later  
  
I can't shake it, it's gaining on me, I've gotta eject! a voice yelled on a tape recorder.  
  
I'm deeply sorry Mr. Evans, your cousin was on a Reconnaissance mission over northern Iraq when his Areoplanque was shot down, he ejected, no body was found. His commanding officer's believe it was taken from where he landed and killed by the Riliey. The memorial service will be held on tuesday back in london. You are excused from school until thursday. Dumbledore said, a pained look on his face. That night at dinner. May I have your attention please. he said. He waited until the hall had gone silent before speaking again. Mr. Evans will not be attending classes for most of the week due to a death in his family. it soon spread that it was his Guardian who had died, many Slytherins looked at him sympathetically and all the other houses felt it for him. Then as if Luke's day couldn't get any worse, Maria Gyolle plopped herself down next to him.  
  
Hey baby, I'm sorry about what happened to your cousin, but he was a squib, it's not a big loss. she said trying to use a soothing, yet seductive voice, of course she failed horribly.  
  
Get away from me. For the last time, I hate you. Don't you get it, he was a better man than me, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore, and Voldemort combined! He took on the responsibility of a twenty year old when he was five year old, and did wonderfully! If it weren't for him I would be dead by now Luke yelled at her and ran from the room. He spent the next hour and a half crying into his pillow, until his best friend, Jeremy Lestrange came into their dorm.  
  
Hey Luke, I heard, are you okay? he said sitting down next to him.  
  
I've been better, but I'll be okay. he replied.  
  
What's going to happen to Sarah? Jeremy asked.  
  
I really don't know, she can't go to my mom that's all I know. I hope that after this year I can adopt her, I guess. I don't even want to think what's going to happen to mom though, she's been dependent on Harry for so long, and before that the Evans trust fund. But I just don't know. he said  
  
Many people had come to the memorial service and Luke had lost count at over two hundred. Many of them were from Harry's fighter wing, some who remembered him from Grunnings including President Johnson, and even some Hogwarts professors who had known Harry's parents. But now it was time for his will to be read. I, Harry Potter, of sound mind and body do hereby leave my entire stock portfolio. my Swiss, American, and Japanese vacation home's. Along with all of their furnishings. My Gringotts, Bank of Britain, and Swiss bank accounts to my daughter, Sarah Jessica Potter. All previously mentioned accounts are to be put in the care of my cousin, Lucius Dudley Evans until my daughter is of age. To my cousin, Lucius Dudley Evans, who taught me the meaning of responsibility, I leave my parents home, Godricks Hollow, my German and Russian homes and other properties and their respective furnishings. All my cars but the New Austin Mini, the ThunderBird and 1962 Shelby Cobra Prototype. My Lear jet. My Michigan Winery and Vineyard. And finally my eighty two foot yacht. the people in attendance were shocked at how much Harry truly had, b ut then the lawyer continued. To my lawyer Joseph Brian Barker, who's throat is very dry by now I Leave the 1952 Thunder bird and 1962 Prototype Shelby Cobra, along with the case of 1842 Chateau De Lafae Nuveu wine that he has admired for so long. To my first flight instructor, who taught me how to fly. I leave my MIG 13 & 17, my Cessna collection, my rebuilt P-51D Mustang, and my hand built and self designed Super Shark. To my Aunt Petunia Daisy Evans, under the condition you complete a twelve step alcoholics group, and stay clean of Drugs and Alcohol for five years after ward. I leave my property at five privet drive along with six million pounds to be paid over twenty years and the New Austin Mini. To the homeless, orphaned, and poor children of London I leave twenty million pounds to be distributed in the form of food at shelters, warm homes to sleep in, and homes for those just as lonely as I was growing up. To Jeremy Alex Hunter, my squadron mate and best friend, I leave all my computers, what left of the planes and properties with their furnishings. If he admits he IS the king. Everyone was speechless, even his accountant didn't seem to know of all that was dispersed.  
  
Did he really have that much Mr. Barker? Petunia asked. amazed.  
  
Yes, he was a very good investor, and Emily had a sizable before she passed on. Now Ms. Evans, I need you to sign here and I'll be in touch with you at five Privet Drive. The rest of you shall be helped by my associate Mr. Anderson. he replied  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I know that last part seemed unimportant, but you will see!


End file.
